


steal some covers, share some skin

by mattwatson



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, brief references to sex and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattwatson/pseuds/mattwatson
Summary: “Wake up, asshole. It’s one in the afternoon and I’m bored of waiting to kiss you awake like the romantic I am.”(happy birthday ryan!)





	steal some covers, share some skin

Matt wakes to a sharp poke in his back, right against a ridge in his spine.

“Ow, dude, what the fuck?” He slurs, reaching behind himself blindly to bat away Ryan’s hand as he fights against the very convincing argument his top and bottom lashes are making to remain clamped together. _It’s so early_ , he thinks. There isn’t even light in the room yet.

“Wake up, asshole. It’s one in the afternoon and I’m bored of waiting to kiss you awake like the romantic I am.”

"Wait another hour. My head hurts."

Matt feels an arm snake around his waist, and suddenly Ryan's breath is warming his shoulder. "Mmm, did last night tucker you out, big boy?"

He snorts. "Don't make me think about Tucker when you're trying to be sexy."

"He's a sexy man."

"Alright, well, he can put his dick inside you tonight then."

It's Ryan's turn to laugh, his giggle muffled against the space between Matt's shoulder blades that he's kissing. "God, I was trying to be all sweet and shit because I knew you'd be hungover, you fucking alcoholic."

Matt rolls over, scooting down the bed slightly so that he's face to face with his drowsy, disheveled-looking boyfriend. Ryan smiles back at him dozily, the picture of innocence.  
Matt rolls his eyes.

"You drank too! I'm not an alcoholic!"

Ryan leans forward and catches Matt's lips between his own before he can protest. But it's soft and comforting and Ryan, so maybe Matt doesn't mind.

"Let's not change the subject here. Clearly, I'm the sweetest boy." Ryan murmurs against his lips. The vocal fry of his clearly-woke-up-just-twenty-minutes-before-me-but-is-acting-all-high-and-mighty voice makes Matt's heart flutter in his chest, but then Ryan shifts in the bed and accidentally brushes his thigh against Matt's morning (afternoon?) wood and suddenly he's not thinking about his heart anymore.

He feels Ryan smirk. _Asshole_.

"Sweetest ass, more like." Matt retaliates.

Ryan hums. "You certainly thought so last night."

Matt moans, Ryan swallowing the noise by grazing Matt's bottom lip with his tongue. The kiss deepens and God, Matt wants this, but he doesn't know whether the throbbing in his head or his cock is going to win five minutes after waking up with a hangover.

A car aggressively zooms past outside the window and the sound reverberates around Matt’s skull. Nope, definitely his head.

He pulls away from the kiss, momentarily regretting it when it tugs a whine from Ryan's own flushed lips before his headache contributed once more.

"Stop it. You know I don't have the energy to fuck you right now."

Matt sits up, pressing his palms into his eyes. Ryan props himself up on his elbow, looking up at him. "But what if, like...I ask you really nicely."

"Get me coffee and some painkillers and we'll talk in forty minutes."

Ryan scoffs, but unwraps himself from Matt's duvet anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> title song is sunday morning by maroon 5
> 
> ik this is a bit short but i wrote this a while back and felt like i should post something for ryan's birthday so. happy 24th old man tell matt to be careful not to break your hip in bed xx


End file.
